


Youngblood (Say You Want Me Out of Your Life)

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun as Main Vocalist of DCBX, Chanyeol as Main Vocalist of SKY, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Loey is the main vocalist of a rookie band SKY that rose to fame overnight due to their new single. Fans wonder why Loey seems to be glaring at legendary band DCBX's main vocalist, Eun, while performing during an award show.





	Youngblood (Say You Want Me Out of Your Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this months ago but never really knew how to end this so I'm going to post this now for #HappyChanyeolDay as a gift to Yeolmaes who love Chanbaek hehehe please enjoy! 
> 
> This is inspired by Youngblood, a song by 5 Seconds of Summer. The songs mentioned are actual songs by other existing popular bands, I will be listing them all at the end.

It's a miracle to be honest, how rookie band SKY's new single drove them to instant fame overnight upon its initial release. Chanyeol honestly didn't know how it happened — one moment he's just with his bandmates doing a lazy midnight DJ segment on VLive for their fans and then the next moment they discover that their single 'Somewhere in Neverland' is on top of literally every existing music chart, competing with other singles by more famous artists. Chanyeol thought he was dreaming and there must be a mistake since the last time he checked, they had barely even 20,000 fans so it's definitely impossible for them to zombie stream their single to the top like other fanclubs.

"Did anyone of you sell his soul to the devil in exchange for fame or something?" Chanyeol asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he lifts his gaze up from his laptop and to his bandmates who are chilling on the sofa.

"I don't know, maybe it's Kris," Sehun shrugs as he tosses a popcorn into the air and catches it with his mouth. "He's been saying some weird shit for the past few weeks."

"I was practicing my vocals with English songs, you dimwit," Kris rolls his eyes as he throws a couple of popcorn into the direction of their youngest.

"How on earth did we plummet up the charts this fast, then?" Chanyeol wonders. "Even our b-sides are doing well."

"I don't know man," Jongin shrugs. "But what I do know is that we best be prepared, our company isn't going to pass up the opportunity. Especially you, Loey. You're the face of the group."

Chanyeol groans. He keeps on wondering why he even agreed to be the main vocalist in the first place when Jongin had been the first choice.

And true to what Jongin had said, their company really isn't going to let such an opportunity pass. Along with the sudden trending of their songs comes offers, deals and more promotions. Their company accepts everything, sending Chanyeol and his bandmates off to music shows, variety shows, radio stations and setting up showcases until they're just literally everywhere in Korea. This keeps up for the following months, allowing them to bask in the glory of their successful album.

For the mean time, they are now secured on the roster for Korea's top artists.

SKY's popularity is even more validated when they are invited to attend the country's most prestigious award show, wherein only the best of all artists who brought Korea pride are able to attend. It makes them trend online again, how such a young rookie band like them are immediately able to perform on stage in front of other influential artists.

When the day comes for the said award show, Chanyeol expected to have the time of his life. He had so much fun at the red carpet getting interviewed while all those cameras flashed for their pictures and their ever-supportive fans screamed out their adoration for them. He even had the pleasure to make friends with other artists who seem genuinely curious about them, so unlike from the snobby, cold type of people that he initially made them out to be.

The night is pretty long since SKY is scheduled to be one of the last artists performing. Aside from his assumptions about the artists, Chanyeol also thought that the show would be pretty boring. It turns out to be contrary to that though, because Chanyeol finds himself jamming to every artist performing. He didn't usually listen to mainstream songs, but damn did he enjoy the music.

The night is going so well, until the sudden appearance of the last person he expected to be there.

The lights go dark, and the arena is filled with anticipation as they await the next performance. Chanyeol is at the edge of his seat too, wondering why this artist's entrance incorporated the dramatic effect of lights blacking out.

 _"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you'll remember me, remember me for centuries."_

Chanyeol's eyes widen as his heart pounds so violently in his chest. Goosebumps form on his skin and he is shaken to the core because that voice, he hasn't heard that voice in years.

As the lights flash a devilish red, Chanyeol feels a shiver through his spine when he catches that dangerous smirk. The lights went crazy until finally, the spotlights shine on them.

"Oh my god, no way!" Sehun gasps as he holds on to Jongin. "It's DCBX! They went to the military for the past two years together, and this is such a badass way to comeback!"

"We're doomed aren't we?" Jongin murmurs in a daze. "The most phenomenal band in Korea has returned."

"We're probably just gonna be another case of a one hit-wonder," Kris nods in affirmation.

Chanyeol doesn't even hear what his bandmates are saying because he has tuned everything out - their voices, the audiences, literally everything except for the powerful voice of DCBX's main vocalist, Eun a.k.a Byun Baekhyun.

 _Ah Byun Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol chuckles bitterly as he gazes at the spiky-haired beauty doing what he does best on stage. DCBX is a six-year-old band considered to be so sensational because every member is a musical genius with their amazing vocals and ability to write songs that were unconventional yet appealing to the public, but what made them even more legendary is the fact that their frontman is hands-down one of the most charismatic frontmans in history. Byun Baekhyun had the face of a cherubim yet the appeal of a sex god, charming both men and women into his dangerous trap. With those mysterious deep brown eyes and that alluring smile topped with his talent, he's just plain irresistible.

And Chanyeol was one of his victims.

It's been years, but while staring at Baekhyun intently, watching him move his body to the beat with eyes closed as he strums his guitar and sings his heart out, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel that all-too familiar magnetic pull attracting him towards him. It leaves the taste of bile in his throat because even after everything, Chanyeol is still gravitated to him. He's over him already, which is why he feels so damn stupid because he knows that he is over him but why does he still feel bitter? It has been such a long time.

Not even halfway through the performance, they are called by the staff to prepare because they are going up after three performances. Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief, thankful for the escape because he honestly didn't want Byun Baekhyun's whole existence overwhelming him like this.

"Chanyeol, are you a fanboy of Eun?"

Startled, Chanyeol nearly drops his electric guitar at the suddenness of Sehun's question. He looks at the bassist before chuckling as he slips his guitar on.

"And why would you think that?" Chanyeol muses.

"You were staring at him back outside," Sehun smirks knowingly. "You totally think he's hot, right?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I couldn't really blame you, Baekhyun is a sex beast," the younger chuckles. He leans in and whispers, "I heard he's slept with at least half of the veteran male idols in the industry."

Chanyeol hates the way it makes him feel angry.

"Those are just rumours," Chanyeol grumbles.

"Indeed, but you'd definitely tap that right?"

Chanyeol only gives him a small smile.

"Oh, I see that smile!" Sehun laughs, pointing at him. "You're definitely interested. Don't you worry, hyung. Let me do all the work."

"Stop spewing nonsense," Chanyeol chuckles.

"I'm going to make friends with Eun and then introduce him to you," Sehun wiggles his eyebrows. "No homo, but you're hot with a good body and you've got a big dick. All of us are actually, that's mostly why we're popular. Baekhyun will definitely not turn you down."

Chanyeol simply laughs at Sehun.

_He has turned me down already in the worst way possible for a man crazy and deeply in love. Who's to say he won't for the second time around?_

A staff comes in through the door, waving her hand at them.

"SKY, follow me for preparation."

Nervousness flows through Chanyeol's body when it finally registers to him that they are going to perform on such a big stage for the first time. It hasn't even been two years since they debuted but they are already here now, and it's making him kind of emotional.

"You look like you're going through a bad case of diarrhea, kid," Kris points out as he ruffles his hair. "Take it easy."

"Fuck you," Chanyeol grumbles as the elder just simply laughs and struts away while twirling his drumsticks in the air.

Chanyeol barely takes it in when it's finally their turn on stage. The nervousness is gone and everything is just numb as he and his bandmates are lifted up on a platform.

 _Breathe_.

Energy surges in him as he finally strums his guitar, the first note reverberating until everyone else picks up and they start performing one of their b-sides first. Chanyeol feels the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he starts hyping the audience up before he starts singing.

It was going so, so well for him, but the focus Chanyeol has on giving their fans a spectacular performance slowly dissipates when he sees a certain spiky-haired man staring up at him from the artist section in the crowd, gaping in shock. He breaks away from his reverie and jolts in suprise when he realizes that Chanyeol is staring at him.

And just like that, the world seems to blur as they meet eyes. Chanyeol keeps on singing, songs that he had unconsciously written with thoughts of Baekhyun and the hurt that he had caused him. He sings to Baekhyun with such passion that it makes him realize that Chanyeol's songs were for him, and this causes him to break out into a smug little smirk.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on his guitar, anger surging through his body for being so affected by Baekhyun's presence, so affected by his mere existence that it gives the asshole the satisfaction of knowing that he is still hung up on him even after so many years. Chanyeol could fool himself into thinking he has moved on, but it's not the case at all.

Baekhyun is the one who made him into who he is now, Baekhyun is his muse. Chanyeol could never forget the relationship that they had for almost five years. They were both just simple boys who met in the province at the young age of thirteen. Two years of confusion and uncertainty led them into finally owning up their feelings getting into a relationship. All through their young teenage years, they stood by each other, spent every waking moment together through smiles and through tears, through achievements and failures. They were the perfect match, truly soulmates. No one thought anything could get in their way.

And then, it happened.

It was halfway through second year in college when it happened. They shared a room together, so their waking and sleeping hours were now parallel. Just the night before Baekhyun was high on his usual sex drive and they had passionate sex that went on and on for hours into the night before they finally lost all their energy and cuddled together, limbs tangled up around each other, one being on the bed. Chanyeol had been so amazed, he had never felt Baekhyun's love as much as he had that night. He had been so sensitive, craving for his touch all over his body and deep into him. It was mindblowing, the best and most intense lovemaking that they have ever shared.

Chanyeol found out why in the most heartbreaking way.

Upon waking up that morning, feeling happy and elated despite the soreness of his muscles, Chanyeol discovered that Baekhyun's spot on the bed is empty, something that immediately sent alarm signals through his mind because Baekhyun never woke up before him. This prompted him to jump out of bed and search for him in panic despite not having clothes on him yet.

And he saw it.

There on the table in their mini-kitchen was Chanyeol's promise ring, seated atop a single white note. Hands trembling, the taller inched towards it hesitantly as tears well in his eyes.

Chanyeol knew what he would read on the note will ruin him forever, but he did it anyways.

_Chanyeol, I'm leaving. I don't love you anymore._

Words have always been beautiful to Chanyeol, especially when they make you feel emotions. In any form, in any way constructed, words were beautiful. They were beautiful whenever Baekhyun wrote those songs of love that Chanyeol would compose for with his wrecked guitar back in highschool, they were beautiful whenever Baekhyun whined to him about how hard life is and later say he's thankful that he at least had him by his side, they were beautiful whenever Baekhyun giggled against Chanyeol's lips as he muttered how cute he is, and they were beautiful whenever Baekhyun whispered his undying love in between high-pitched moans of pleasure as Chanyeol rutted into him.

But at that moment, Chanyeol discovered that words weren't just beautiful. They were beautifully destructive too, capable of breaking him down into nothing but a hollow remnant of who he was during his happier, glowing days with Baekhyun.

Life went on for Chanyeol after that without a trace of the man he loved. He just completely disappeared. No one knew where he went to, and even his family didn't know what happened to him. They only ever found out where he is a year later when he appeared on television as the vocalist for a band that just debuted.

"That was so fucking awesome!" their manager greets them after their performance when they got back to their dressing room. The other three chimes in happily at the success of their stage, leaving Chanyeol alone to himself as he dries himself down, assuming that he's probably tired since he does the most work for the band.

"Chanyeol, you were awesome," Jongin praises him moments later.

"Thanks," Chanyeol forces a grin across his face. "You guys did well too."

"The manager is telling us that we need to go head back now," Jongin says. He flicks his head. "Let's go?"

"I'll follow you," Chanyeol says, suddenly wanting to go to the bathroom.

The vocalist leaves the dressing room with his bandmates, separating from them down the corridor to the bathroom. There are a couple of artists hanging around the halls, so he had to greet them with bows out of respect before he is eventually able to reach the bathroom where he finally soughts out the feeling of relief.

"I've missed a lot of things while in the military."

Chanyeol freezes on the spot when he hears that voice. He doesn't want to turn around and see him, fear rushing through his body.

"Eun-sunbaenim."

A little amused chuckle resonates through the empty bathroom, a sound that makes Chanyeol feel things because it was awfully too familiar. It's the sound that he hears whenever he does something utterly stupid, a sound that he has always linked to as mundane contentment and happiness.

Now it's just the ghost of a bitter past.

"Now aren't you being too formal?" Baekhyun muses. "But then again, I am older and with more seniority."

Chanyeol finally gains the courage to turn around. Despite the courage, he is in no way prepared to see and be in the presence of his ex-boyfriend. Baekhyun stands just a couple of meters in front of him, leaning against the sink with a small sexy smirk across his pretty face, deep mysterious eyes framed with fierce burgundy eye make-up while dressed in a suit that makes him resemble a modern vampire.

"Do you want something?" Chanyeol says, tense and wary as he looks at Baekhyun with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

"To be frank, I do," Baekhyun smiles and this time, it hits Chanyeol like a truck. It's a smile of fondness and adoration that Baekhyun used to give him before he tells him how precious Chanyeol is to him – only that this time, it seems twisted. The innocence is gone, replaced only by this silent kind of dangerous sensuality.

Baekhyun walks forward, getting closer and closer until he's just a breath away from where Chanyeol stands. The taller male is overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of Baekhyun's expensive perfume and by the thought of having him so close to him. His presence suffocates him so much that Chanyeol couldn't breathe properly.

Chanyeol tenses even more when Baekhyun suddenly reaches up and cups his cheek with that dainty hand of his. His dark eyes roam Chanyeol's features, as if he's taking him in to really imprint him permanently into his memory before they flicker to his lips as he runs his thumb down Chanyeol's bottom lip whose brain fizzles and malfunctions at the touch.

"I want you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers with treacherous sincerity. "I missed you, I missed _us_."

As if he had been electrocuted, Chanyeol flinches, eyes filled with anger as he pushes Baekhyun away, who doesn't even look startled by his reaction.

"How dare you?" Chanyeol seethes through gritted teeth with fists curled at the side. "How dare you say that after what you've done? Do you think I'm easy?"

"It's obvious that you want me back too," Baekhyun shrugs. "And why not?"

"And _why not_?" Chanyeol says in disbelief. "Baekhyun, do you hear yourself?"

"Those songs that made your little band popular, weren't they written by you with me in your mind?" Baekhyun chuckles. "You can't deny that Chanyeol."

"You smug motherfucker," Chanyeol hisses as his eyes start to water. "I will never want an asshole like you back."

"Up for a challenge, Loey?" Baekhyun smiles teasingly, unfazed by the tension in the atmosphere.

"Fuck you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol swears.

"I'll have you back soon," Baekhyun smirks once again. "Just you wait. I get anything I want. It's no different with you."

Chanyeol is dizzy the moment he goes back to his seat. His bandmates are worried when he sees his deadly pallor and limp limbs. They ask him if he is alright, why does he look like he had seen something he shouldn't have and if he wanted to go home, but he simply shakes his head and tells him that he's okay, that there's nothing to be worried about. Chanyeol manages to lighten up through the evening, his band reaping two minor awards then one of the three grand prizes, but he still feels wary because he could feel the phantom of his past boring holes through the back of his head.

Chanyeol's going to be honest – he missed Baekhyun. _Terribly_. When he saw him in the bathroom, beneath the fear and the emotions that first came up as a reaction to Baekhyun's presence, Chanyeol had the urge to hug him. Embrace him. Make sure that he isn't literally just a ghost or a figment of his imagination. Did he want Baekhyun? Of course he did. So much. He's not even angry because of what Baekhyun had done in the past. He's angry because Baekhyun has transformed from the insecure and cute little kid that he has fallen in love with when they were thirteen into a smug, egoistic jerk who absolutely loved how Chanyeol wrote songs about him and thinks that he could have him so easily. He's now one of those people who enjoys the view of their exes still being hung over them, enjoying the effect they have over them even years later.

Even though it still pains Chanyeol to see Baekhyun at just arm's reach, so close yet so far, he won't cave in on him. It's a war of heart and pride, and he's not about to lose.

But it proves to be a hard battle to fight, because not even a day later, Chanyeol finds himself on the main page of news portals and article sites and his name is trending on so many social networking sites.

_**Loey of SKY and Eun of DCBX: Is a Rivalry Brewing?** _

_Oooh drama_

_SKY versus DCBX? Rivalry of the century_

_DCBX will crush SKY_

_SKY will take DCBX's throne_

_Loey sings like a dying whale_

_Eun is a fucking slut_

_DCBX just came out from the military gosh darn it_

_Aren't we gonna talk about the sexual tension?_

_That tension is sexy. Can't blame Loey, Eun is hot af._

_Loey and Eun look good together_

_Is it just me or do I smell something fishy about this_

_Ship._

_I bet my balls Loey and Eun are fucking each other behind cam_

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" Sehun screams as he crashes into Chanyeol's room, holding his phone up. Startled by the noise, the vocalist groans into consciousness and glares at Sehun as he sits up to see what the fuss is all about.

"What the fuck Sehun-"

"Look at this!" Sehun squeals.

Chanyeol rubs his eyes then narrows them as he looks at the screen of Sehun's phone. At first, he doesn't comprehend what was going on until he sees the pictures and the comments.

"What on earth?!" Chanyeol yells, wide awake by now as he throws his covers away, unfazed about the fact that he is naked and Sehun's in the room.

"Park Chanyeol, you've got lots of explaining to do!" Sehun exclaims. "What is going on? Look at these pictures!" The younger shows Chanyeol pictures from his fansites of him glaring up at Baekhyun with scary intensity. Swipe right and he sees Baekhyun intently staring back up at him with a calm expression but the interest in him was undeniable.

"It's just rumours."

"Rumours?!" Sehun exclaims. "Why are you glaring at Eun like this, then? You look like a murderer!"

"I wasn't glaring at him."

“Then who were you glaring at?!”

Chanyeol looks away as he rubs his neck, letting out a heavy sigh. There really isn’t any use lying to Sehun. He might have just met him two years ago, but the man knows how his brain works like the back of his hand. It’s off-putting, how another human being can read him but at the same time, it’s quite refreshing because there’s someone who can understand him.

“Baekhyun was my ex-boyfriend.”

Sehun lets out a sigh. “Good lord, I thought it was something worst.” He looks so casual about it at first, but when it sinks in on him, he gasps in surprise then looks at Chanyeol as if he had grown a pair of un-elvish ears.

“What the fuck?!” he shrieks as he places his hands on both of Chanyeol’s cheeks, squishing his face until he looked like a fish. “Loey, Park Chanyeol, hyung, my man! When did this happen?!”

“It was a long time ago, no biggie-”

“NO BIGGIE?!” Sehun widens his eyes at him. “NO BIGGIE?! Hyung, you dated fucking Eun of DCBX! He doesn’t date, he sleeps around!”

“Those are just rumors,” Chanyeol mutters in exasperation. Even if Baekhyun has changed personality-wise so drastically, he doesn’t believe that he could go as far as sleeping around that much as depicted by these rumors.

“And we dated for five years.”

Sehun’s eyes are blown even wider and this time, even his mouth is blown, forming a wide ‘O’. It’s actually funny, how Sehun’s usually emotionless and blank face distorts into life just by the mere news of an old broken relationship.

“That’s super long!” Sehun says. “Hyung, why did you break-up?”

Chanyeol feels his mood plummet even more down, recalling the past once more. He stays silent for a few moments, which prompts Sehun to say, “Okay, nevermind about that. But hyung, are you okay seeing him again? When we debuted, he was still in the military so this is your first time seeing him in the industry… unless you were still together and was dating him behind the company’s and everyone's back.”

“No, we have already broken up when Baekhyun debuted,” Chanyeol says. “We got together when were fifteen, we broke up when were still in college. He disappeared, even his family didn’t know where he went, and a year later, we found out that he debuted.”

“Whoah, it’s been years,” Sehun nods his head. “So are you okay about this?”

Chanyeol shrugs, not really ready to share to Sehun what happened to him and Baekhyun at the comfort room. It feels a bit too personal and something he should handle by himself rather than pull someone else along with him.

“I’d really appreciate it if I don’t get linked with him,” Chanyeol sighs. “But this happened already, so I guess there’s no use. The company will definitely market this little issue since it’s with someone as influential as Baekhyun.”

“Will you try to talk to him?”

“I might punch him in the face the next time I see him.”

“Whoah whoah,” Sehun lifts his palms up. “Are you angry that he left you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not really. It’s about a different reason.”

Silence follows between them as Chanyeol tries to make sense of the things that are happening. Whatever will come out from this issue and their company’s decision, then he better be prepared. Besides being the person directly involved in this issue, he always has to be at his best behavior and do things with the good of his bandmates constantly at the top of his priorities as the frontman and the face of the band. He has to be careful and tread lightly.

A few days later, a company meeting is called regarding SKY’s promotions. Chanyeol silently prepares himself since he will definitely be asked about the issue. He needs to be as honest as possible and at the same time, try to leave out more personal details.

Much to SKY's joy, the company meeting discusses about plans for their next comeback. They will start composing, recording and deciding on the songs to be used in the album with a duration of three months. It's just a short span for preparations, which is why they will pick out a few songs from their current roster of recorded songs too.

"Better take advantage of your current hype while we still can," the general producer says with a little formal smile.

The meeting ends, but Chanyeol is asked to stay behind with the marketing team. His bandmates pats him for encouragement before they disappear behind the door.

"Chanyeol," the general producer starts as he looks down at his laptop. Chanyeol tenses on his chair. Tapping on the top of his laptop's screen with a pencil, the general producer continues, "What is your history with Eun?"

He has prepared for this, but Chanyeol still feels absolutely terrified that he couldn't answer for the first few seconds. Everyone's eyes are on him, expecting his answer.

"He… He was my boyfriend," Chanyeol finally says.

"Boyfriend?" the general producer muses. "So this is why all of the songs that you've produced have been gender neutral. Never thought you swing that way."

"Yes…" Chanyeol awkwardly says.

The man hums. "Okay. Now I'll assume this past relationship didn't end really well back then, henceforth why you both exchanged quite meaningful glances at each other when the other performed on stage. Correct?"

Chanyeol nods in embarrassment.

"Now you see, Chanyeol, we don't really care about your past relationships as long as they remain that - _past_. And if it doesn't, we'll have to step in and discuss things. But, what we do care about is the clout that both sides have been gaining ever since the issue. You are aware of the issue, right?"

"I am," Chanyeol murmurs.

"So, for your next album, we'd like to market you as a positive answer to this article."

The general producer presses a button on his remote then an article appears on the wide screen.

**_Loey of SKY and Eun of DCBX: Is a Rivalry Brewing?_ **

"We don't have to make it stand out like that, no," the general producer assures him when he sees the wide-eyed face of terror across Chanyeol's face. "It's daunting to have a rookie band like you up against an established band like DCBX, I know, but most of the work will be on the marketing team. All you have to do is do what you do best - just write and compose. During interviews or award shows, you and the others will say subtle things that will make the media imply that you are challenging Eun and DCBX. That's all that you have to do."

It seems simple, something Chanyeol could execute perfectly, but the thought of having to even link himself with Baekhyun when it's the last thing that he wants makes him want to hide in a shell and bury himself alive. If he had just been more careful about showing emotions during award shows like what their trainors had told them, he could have avoided having to deal with this and he'll have one less thing to worry about.

But he has no choice now. Chanyeol will have to suck it up and face the whole ordeal like a man should.

Three months seem to fly by so fast and soon, it's time to release their new single, a track Chanyeol wrote entitled "Youngblood". He has no idea if it will match the same heights as their previous one, and he finds this out soon enough.

But it's not the same as the first one. 'Valentine' got clout and trended because the day they released it is also the day when DCBX released a teaser for their album. It caused mass hype and two of their respective fanclubs going crazy because DCBX and SKY are going to compete together. It feeds off a sense of rivalry and competition that has the fanclubs attacking one another.

"This is awfully convenient," Kris says as they scroll through SNS. "Did the company foresee this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if our company and DCBX's company conspired in this one," Sehun mutters. "Bottomline is that we are screwed. We won't win anything because we only have such a little fanbase."

Chanyeol isn't concerned by winning or some shit like that. He's more concerned of the fact that this meant he'll have to interact with Baekhyun again during the whole of their promotions.

The first half of their promotions is relatively peaceful. They won about three times too, much to their surprise. Chanyeol and his bandmates also made friends with the other artists and idol groups that are also promoting the same time as they are.

But good things come to an end and soon came the day that DCBX comes back. Chanyeol is jittery and nervous in the dressing room because they are up against them for first place and it means that they will have to do an interview with them. It's been months since their last encounter, but Chanyeol still wasn't prepared to face Baekhyun nor did he even want to see him.

"Oh shit, guys, it's DCBX," Kris announces in a panicked frenzy when the door swings open. Chanyeol nearly has a heart attack when he sees Baekhyun and his bandmates swagger in, all with bright smiles except for the drummer named Dyo who seems doubtful of them.

As a show of respect, SKY stands in a line in front of their seniors. Kris initiates their greeting as they then bow in a complete ninety-degree angle.

"It's nice to finally see our rivals," the lead guitarist, Chen, teasingly says. "Y'all are so tall, what's your secret?"

"Just exercise and hardwork," Kris formally says with a charming gummy smile.

"You mean this," Baekhyun smirks as he makes a fist then suddenly moves it up and down fast. " _And_ hardwork."

Sehun breaks out into a loud obnoxious laugh while Jongin and Kris stare at each other and awkwardly laugh. Chanyeol isn't even amused.

"So we're up against each other for the first place," Chen says. "Want to make a bet?"

"I'm pretty sure you're going to win anyway," Jongin nervously giggles.

"That's the point! If we win, which is highly likely, you'll have to drink with us later on and just hang out. And if you win, then it's not happening."

Chanyeol wants to say that he is not up for it, but Kris glares at him, warning him not to say anything before he says, "It's a deal."

"Is this even alright?" Dyo speaks out. "I mean, we're now being marketed as rivals."

"No one cares about that," Chen laughs, waving his hand dismissively. "We can still be friends offcam and be hostile with each other on stage."

Thanks to Baekhyun and Chen's easygoing attitudes, SKY slowly loosens up and relaxes around them. Well, except for Chanyeol who is still constantly wary about Baekhyun who keeps on eyeing him every few second intervals.

When it got too unbearable, Chanyeol silently excuses himself from the conversation and leaves the room. Outside, he takes a deep breath and slowly walks away.

"Chanyeol!"

Of course, he shouldn't stop for Baekhyun. He has to keep on walking because facing him alone is the last thing that he wants to happen today.

But Chanyeol finds himself stopping for him anyway.

"Chanyeol." He hears Baekhyun's footsteps behind him, nearing him with each shuffle.

"What do you want this time?" Chanyeol grumbles, still not facing him.

"I just want to check if you're okay."

Chanyeol finally turns around to face Baekhyun and he laughs humorlessly.

"You're years late," he says, rolling his eyes as he turns around to walk away once again, but Baekhyun stops him by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Chanyeol exclaims angrily as he pulls his arm back. The startled look on Baekhyun's face makes him feel sorry, but he reminds himself that this isn't the same Baekhyun anymore.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun mutters, lowering his head as he hides his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry for everything."

Chanyeol purses his lips and looks away, slightly taken aback by the sudden apology and by the completely turn of character from the Baekhyun that he had met that one night during the award show.

"I don't want to hear that right now," Chanyeol mumbles.

"Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun pleads, stepping closer into his space. "Give me one chance."

"Another chance to ruin me?" Chanyeol chuckles. "No thanks, Baekhyun. For all I know, you're just manipulating me."

"Chanyeol, listen," Baekhyun says with a small, desperate voice. "I'm so sorry, okay? I know I was wrong for leaving you back then. I love you… and I still do… It was wrong for me to lie, but I couldn't do anything. I was sought out by Chen… Jongdae… he asked me if he wanted to make a band since they were only missing one member who would be willimg to be a frontman. You know that it has always been my dream to sing and perform right? My parents didn't want that, and dating someone meant a lower market value for a frontman and his band in the industry, that's why I had to abandon everything and blindly trust in Jongdae and everyone else. It was a good thing that they are under a good company because life became easier after that... but I wasn't happy at all."

Baekhyun suddenly smiles sweetly, the first time in years for Chanyeol whose heart immediately reacts to it like it always does.

"And now I found you," he says tenderly. "It was wrong of me to approach you like that the night at the award show. The industry… it has fucked me up, and I've only realized it later. I didn't lie, though. I knew what I was talking about. I miss you, and I want you back."

So many emotions start churning inside Chanyeol's chest. All the pain, the sadness, the frustration, the bitterness and the disappointment that he had felt all those years trying to find out what he did wrong to make Baekhyun fall out of love for him and leave him, all of those emotions churned inside him like molten lava.

Chanyeol takes a step forward until Baekhyun's just a few centimeters away. The smaller male stares up at him quizzically, wondering what he's going to do. With shaky hands, Chanyeol brings them up to cup Baekhyun's cheek, taking in his countenance. Past the fierce eye make-up, he still looks the same cute Baekhyun that he knows from his young days, with sharper and more mature features.

Tears start to form in Chanyeol's eyes, and just like a volcano, he bursts.

Chanyeol didn't know what gotten into him. All he knows is that Baekhyun's lips are still soft and plump, and he's still as sweet as ever, sweeter since it's been years the last time he got a taste of him. Chanyeol knows this is wrong, but with Baekhyun kissing him back with as much hunger as he does as his hands fist the front of his shirt, nothing feels more right than this.

But Chanyeol regains his rational thinking all too quickly. He abruptly pulls away from Baekhyun, who steps forward to seek more from him.

"Forget about this, Baekhyun," Chanyeol cold says as he raises a hand up to block him. "Just don't talk to me ever again."

Baekhyun blinks in confusion. "B-But Chanyeol, I-"

"I'm sorry, but please stop this," Chanyeol says with authority in his voice. "Nothing will work out. It's better if we don't take our relationship past from being junior and senior."

"Even after you kissed me and made me feel like everything's going to be okay?" Baekhyun says in a pained voice that sends guilt through Chanyeol's spine.

"Nothing will work out between us, Baekhyun. We failed once, it's enough. I can't afford to fail this time and simultaneously have my heart ripped again."

With that, Chanyeol turns around and walks away, leaving a stunned Baekhyun slumped against the wall.

"Welcome back to the show, folks! Today, we've got DCBX and SKY contending for first place! Say hi everyone!"

Both bands do what they are told and they wave at the camera. The atmosphere is light and professional, with a hint of excitement for the results.

"Let's talk to DCBX first! Hello, guys!"

Baekhyun takes the microphone that Xiumin hands to him and smiles brightly. "Hello, good to see you!"

"We finally have you back here on stage! It's truly such an honor. What does it feel like to promote again?"

"Of course, it's a great feeling," Baekhyun says. "So thank you to our fans who stayed even during our two-year hiatus! We love you!"

"That's wonderful~ And now you're nominated for first place! Besides being one of the biggest acts in Korea these days, why should you win?"

Baekhyun chuckles. "Well there's no lying about that, we're the best band that Korea has to offer. We sing quality songs that don't only circle around romance, everyone of us sings and I, as the frontman, doesn't sound like a dying whale."

The passive-aggressive comment takes the interviewer aback, same goes with Baekhyun's members and especially those from SKY, who didn't expect the obvious attack from who had just been a very friendly senior hours ago.

"Alright!" the interviewer cheerfully says, desperate to move on from the awkward air. "And now, let's move on to SKY! Hello boys!"

Chanyeol lifts his microphone up, looking calm and composed compared to his members who still seem shaken from Baekhyun's attack.

"Hello," Chanyeol smiles.

"Your new single wouldn't get out of my head, I mean it. Now you're nominated for a well-deserved spot on the first rank. Besides your single being a bop, why should you win?"

"Easy," Chanyeol smirks. "Because it's very relatable, right? All of our songs are relatable, and that's why we could connect and interact easily to people. Besides that, we're a fresh face and voice for the public. Must be tiring to listen to the same old voice from a same old band these recent years, right? Plus, the frontman of SKY is not a big-headed, egoistic jerk."

And that was how Baekhyun and Chanyeol sealed their fate as the biggest rivals in the industry.

"Thanks to you, we've got tons of people shitting on us," Kris says while lazing in their dorm. "And also thank to you, we've got lots of DCBX antis suddenly becoming fans of us."

"Just doing my job," Chanyeol deadpans, eyes not leaving his thick notebook filled with song lyrics as he scribbles away.

"Really, though? When we tried talking to DCBX, they were still friendly to us except for you and Baekhyun," Jongin observes. "If you were just truly doing your job, then why are you taking it personally?"

Chanyeol bites his lip. This isn't the right time to reveal to them the true nature of their relationship, and even Sehun does not know about the confrontation that they had the second time around.

"But oh well," Kris sighs. "If it's what you think is best, then so be it. I'm the leader, but you're still the one in-charge of keeping up our image. Do what you think is best, Chanyeol. We support you."

Those words make Chanyeol guilty because he's not doing this for image. He's doing this as a sort of revenge to avenge himself from Baekhyun's sins. The rivalry that they have set up for themselves is more personal than everyone thinks, and only they know about it.

As months pass, SKY continues to grow more and more as their company does their best to promote them. Same goes for DCBX who wouldn't back down without a fight. Both bands reap award after award, break record after record, and justvreally compete over everything. Now, it even seems like their country has been divided - it's either you were a fan of DCBX or of SKY, take your pick.

And of course, as they competed with each other in those aspects, Chanyeol and Baekhyun themselves do not fail to compete then diss each other too. It's always passive-aggressive when it comes to them, with bright smiles and eyes turning to cute crescents as they spew nasty words, albeit subtle and indirect but everyone still knows it's about each other.

It just gets worst as more months pass.

"Great job, seniors!" Sehun congratulates DCBX after their performance during a live show. Chanyeol rolls his eyes when he sees Baekhyun, who stands at the side with obvious hatred for him as well. Quite sad because their members are close to each other, even Dyo who was initially quiet and unapproachable, and it's just the two of them who can't stand each other. They've developed a dynamic though, wherein they just pretend to not notice the hateful glances both of their frontmen throw at each other while both bands interact at each other happily.

"Goodluck to you!" Jongdae tells them. "Give them a good show!"

"We'll prove to you that we're the better band," Kris teases, causing the others to laugh.

"If it's a joke to you, well I'm taking this seriously."

Everyone suddenly snaps their heads to Chanyeol, whose eyes were as cold as ever.

"Chanyeol…" Sehun mutters in warning.

"Goodluck with that," Baekhyun also speaks up, so the others snap their heads to him this time. He has his infamous smirk across his face, arms crossed across his chest. "Hope you don't choke on your ego, but karma's a bitch so you probably will."

"Baekhyun…" Dyo mutters as he grabs his arm. "Stop it."

"No," Baekhyun shrugs him off. "It's about time the rookie bastard learns his lesson."

"Wow, why do you sound like the victim here?" Chanyeol says, jaw tense as he steps forward and towers over the smaller frontman who wouldn't back down. "Who shit on me first?"

Baekhyun chuckles sardonically. "I wasn't shitting on you, I was just simply stating the truth."

"Go fucking die, asshole," Chanyeol seethes as he takes a step forward again, but his bandmates grab him by the arms and pulls him back.

"Chanyeol, get a hold of yourself!" Kris snaps at him.

The two exchanges intense glares at each other for a few moments before Chanyeol turns around and leads his bandmates out to the stage. They exchange meaningful glances with their seniors, shaken because it's their first time to witness their frontmen directly talk shit to each other.

Now the thing is, Chanyeol actually feels quite nervous. They've been told to perform the song that they will be coming back with in one month's time, and he's unsure of himself. He may have stood off against Baekhyun, but now that his annoyance and anger has vaporated, he's left to the merciless hands of anxiety.

"Hello, this is SKY!" Chanyeol greets the raging crowd when it's their time to perform now. He holds on to the mic stand, collecring himself.

 _You can do this, Park Chanyeol_.

"Been expecting us, haven't you?"

The crowd screams their approval.

"Lovely bunch," Chanyeol comments cheekily, now loosening up. "Anyway, we're going to sing four songs for you, one which is a special surprise."

And so, SKY starts performing. They perform their debut song first, which is 'Social Casualty', then followed up by 'Valentine' and then 'Somewhere in Neverland'. Everyone's hyped up as expected, since it's Chanyeol who has now been renowned for having the ability to hype people upeffectively.

And then, it's time for their last song.

 _"Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die_  
_Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine_  
_Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name_  
_Takes one to know one, yeah_  
_You beat me at my own damn game."_

It's obvious once more, that Chanyeol wrote this with Baekhyun in mind. He couldn't help himself. Even if he hated Baekhyun, it's he who could bring out the words that he wanted to sing. It's this hatred that drives Chanyeol to write songs of hurt and passion that has become their brand. He wanted to get rid of Baekhyun, but it seems like he couldn't. Not anymore, not now, when Baekhyun's already a part of him.

 _"Youngblood,_  
_Say you want me, say you want me_  
_Out of your life_  
_And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_  
_But you need it, you need it all of the time."_

After hurting him the last time, Baekhyun just probably wants Chanyeol out of his life, to not be able to see his face and be reminded of his regrets and be haunted of a past too painful to bear. But Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's eyes on him, filled with loathing but also with a sort of pleading in them, asking him to have him back.

He couldn't do that.

"That's all!" Chanyeol raises his guitar when the song finally ends. "We're SKY, and thank you all!"

As they go backstage, Chanyeol's bandmates excitedly gush over the fact that the audience seem to like the new song so much, and that they can't wait to release it soon.

They don't notice the other frontman in the shadows, who had been watching them perform.

_**Loey Dating a Non-Celebrity?** _

"What the fuck is this?!"

Everyone flinches at the sudden shout of Chanyeol's booming voice. Sehun stands up and walks over to where the older is sitting, face screwed in anger as he stares at the screen of his laptop.

"What's wrong?" the youngest asks as he crouches over to see what's all the fuss about.

"I've got dating rumours arising again!" Chanyeol shouts in irritation. "The last was last year, and it was with some idol that I never even interacted with! This time it's with an actress that I don't even know? Who the fuck is this girl even? And they say that I wrote the new song for that one girl I was rumoured with last time?!"

"Whoa, calm down," Kris soothes him as he walks over and pats his shoulder.

"I'm tired with all these companies making use of me to gain clout," Chanyeol sighs. "I don't even like girls."

"What do you want to do?" Jongin wonders.

Chanyeol stays silent for a moment, reading through the ridiculous article that has so many upvotes even though it's mostly false accusations and speculations.

"I'm going to the company," he says with a finality as he closes his laptop and stands up. "I can't stand this anymore, I'm done."

"Hey, it's raining outside," Jongin says. "You might want to move that for tomorrow."

"Nah," Chanyeol walks over to the window, sliding the curtains to the side. "It's not that bad." He turns to his bandmates. "And I need to permanently put a stop to all of this, it's getting annoying."

"You want us to come with you?" Kris offers, but Chanyeol simply shakes his head and goes off to take his car keys. He then bids his bandmates good bye before setting off.

The thing is, Chanyeol isn't even that irritated about these rumours. He could just wave them off, they'll just die down in a few days if they don't get a reaction from him or the company that implies that it may be so. What really ticked him off is the fact that the song that he crafted with all of his passion and hardwork was degraded just like that to fit a certain narrative for their stupid rumours, and that's all levels of offensive to him.

 _"Chanyeol,"_ comes his manager's voice through the speakers of his car after answering his call.

"Yeah?" he answers.

_"Kris told me you're going to the company. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"You were out, I didn't want to bother you."

_"Is this about your dating rumours?"_

"Yeah."

Chanyeol's now in front of the company's building. He steers the car towards the parking lot, but stops when his eyes find a huddled up figure seated on the stairs, drenched in rainwater.

_"-so please be mindful of your mouth, alright? Mr. Zhang will probably do something, just be respectful so you don't get on his bad side."_

"Got it," Chanyeol says. "Look, I gotta go. I'll tell you what happens later."

_"Okay, take care."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

Chanyeol gets off of his car then rushes towards the figure.

"Excuse me?" he asks, hesitantly patting the person's shoulder. "Why are you out here in the rain?"

Chanyeol gets the shock of his life when the person looks up and he sees Baekhyun. He's deathly pale, with his gloomy face framed by the dark wet hoodie that he is wearing.

"Chanyeol…" he whispers, sounding so fragile and broken that Chanyeol suddenly forgets about everything that has happened between them.

"Stand up," he says, placing his hands on Baekhyun's arms. "You're coming with me."

Baekhyun obediently does as he is told. He's shaking like a leaf, so delicate and small that Chanyeol feels a bit anxious. He then leads him into the front seat and he turns on the heater.

"Take that off," Chanyeol orders him, pointing at his wet hoodie. Baekhyun takes it off obediently, then Chanyeol takes it from him. He gets a spare jacket and a couple of towels from the back of his car. Using the towels, he dries Baekhyun's hair and skin before placing his spare jacket over his shoulders.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol places a hand on his cheek, making him look at him. His eyes seem more droopy than ever as Baekhyun looks at him. "I'll be back, I won't take long. Promise me you won't leave."

"I will not leave," Baekhyun whispers. "Not anymore."

The magnitude of those words wrenched Chanyeol's heart. He wanted to stay and have Baekhyun in his arms – rivalry be damned, fuck it with his pride – but he still has things to sort out first.

After Chanyeol finally settles things down with his company in a surprisingly composed demeanor, he goes back to the car. Much to his relief, Baekhyun is still there in the front seat, staring out of the window. Chanyeol doesn't say anything, only letting the sound of the door closing after he gets into the driver's seat shatter the silence, followed by the sound of the engine and the 80s love song that softly plays from the radio. The silence isn't exactly uncomfortable, much to Chanyeol's surprise since it was just yesterday the last time he said hateful shit about the older male.

Baekhyun suddenly moves, still mum as he hugs his folded legs to his chest and he leans to the side, placing his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Things have truly changed through the years greatly between them, but things could change drastically as well over the span of not even a day.

"Chanyeol, I miss you."

He sounds so weary and sad that the feelings of doubt and spite that Chanyeol felt when he first said those words to him back at that award show are now gone. He finds himself moving his head to the side and he places a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun's head.

Nothing is certain about them, they don't know what tomorrow brings, but right now, Chanyeol just wants them to stay like this. To forget about everything and just savor the moment.

Right now, it's just them as themselves, just Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Not Loey and Eun or any one of the identities and facades that they've put up over the years.

"Where do you want to go?" Chanyeol whispers gently. Baekhyun hums as he cuddles even closer to him before he moves his head, chin digging into the younger's shoulder as he stares up at Chanyeol's with eyes as bright as the stars that made this all possible to happen between them

"I don't know. Away from here. As long as I'm with you."

Chanyeol couldn't possibly bring Baekhyun to the dorm since the others will definitely bombard him with questions, and they really need privacy right now. He has no choice but to bring him elsewhere.

"Wow, so it's true…"

Sehun looks astonished when he catches sight of Baekhyun in the front seat while handing Chanyeol a bag of things they would need through the window. The CBX vocalist could only smile weakly at him before waving as well.

"Thank you so much, Sehun," Chanyeol says. "I'll see you soon."

Sehun nods.

"And you've got lots of explaining to do soon."

The blonde cracks a grin then nods.

Chanyeol closes the window then drives to the nearest hotel. Before they get out of his car, he gives Baekhyun a face mask and cap since it's too dangerous for them to go out bare-faced. After parking his car, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the hand and then guides him into the hotel.

The room that they rent is quite expensive, but Chanyeol doesn't bother with that and immediately brings Baekhyun to it. There's a comfortable silence as they go about preparing for the night, quietly moving around each other.

The first one who climbs into the queen-sized bed is Baekhyun. Clad in Chanyeol's hoodie and pants, he immediately slips underneath the sheets, looking absolutely precious and cuddly as he stares at Chanyeol expectantly.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he answers with an innocent tone to his voice.

"I will," Chanyeol chuckles as he takes off his shirt and slips into a fresh one.

"Hurry up, please."

Chanyeol smiles affectionately at him. "You're still addicted to cuddles, aren't you?"

The DCBX vocalist nods, hair fluffing as he smiles sheepishly.

"Only if it's with you."

Baekhyun's sudden cuteness spurs Chanyeol to hurry up, and not even in two minutes, he crawls into bed with him, turning the lights off on the way.

It's dark inside the room with nothing but the dim light from the lamp next to the bed illuminating the space, but Baekhyun's presence is so overwhelming that Chanyeol's visual image of him is strong and clear. He had immediately scooted near Chanyeol and cuddled up into his side, with his head on his chest and his arm and legs latched on him. In turn, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer than they already are.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun starts, voice soothing but slightly raspy as it echoed into the dark.

"Hmm?" comes Chanyeol's response, chest rumbling and making Baekhyun sigh in contentment.

"Are you… Are you really dating that girl?"

Chanyeol moves the hand resting on Baekhyun's back, suddenly feeling the urge to soothe him.

"If she was, why would you care?"

He didn't say it with venom. He says it gently, genuinely wondering what it would be to Baekhyun if he dated someone else.

What Chanyeol's not prepared for is the soft sound of sniffing coming from Baekhyun and the feel of something wet dripping down onto his shirt.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol calls out, startled as he caresses his head. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not," he sniffs as he buries his face further into his chest. "

"Come on," Chanyeol urges him. "Tell me."

There's a pause, a moment of silence.

"I-It… It just hurts."

"What hurts?"

"This."

Baekhyun taps a spot on the right side of Chanyeol's chest, where he could feel the faint, delicate beating of his heart.

"My heart hurts," his voice is so small and so pitiful. "Chanyeol, I'm still so madly in love with you that the thought of you being with someone else is just too painful. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Baekhyun breathes in shakily, pawing onto Chanyeol's shirt. "I didn't want you to see me like this, b-but when I heard that you're possibly dating someone I-I just lost it..."

"And you went out in the rain, waited out in front of my company building, hoping you'd see me?"

It must be so embarassing for Baekhyun, but he nods his head anyway.

"I was desperate. I didn't know what to do. I just needed to see you."

Baekhyun sniffs again, shoulders heaving as he silently cries on Chanyeol's chest again.

"I want you back, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sobs. "I'll do anything just to have you back with me."

"Do you really love me, though?" Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. "What if you're just nostalgic of the past? What if you're just manipulating me? Baekhyun, I can't trust you right now. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

The smaller male is silent as he pushes himself up. This time, his face is visible, and he stares up at Chanyeol with those seemingly-innocent droopy eyes that takes his breath away, their close proximity still a bit surreal for him.

"Let me prove myself to you," Baekhyun whispers, reaching out to touch Chanyeol's plump bottom lip gently. "However you want it."

This is a gamble. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun and he left him once, leaving him torn and heartbroken. If he lets him into his life and into his heart again, it'll completely ruin him.

It's a gamble that Chanyeol is willing to take.

He wanted another shot with Baekhyun too.

Chanyeol sighs as he grabs Baekhyun's hand in his and kisses his fingers tenderly.

"Let's give us a chance, then." He pulls Baekhyun in, closing his face in on his until he could feel Baekhyun's hot breath. His hand shoots up to hold his chin and tilts his head up.

"Show me you love me."

* * *

When morning comes, Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of humming. He squints, eyes darting around in confusion. It doesn't seem like he's in his room, and no one in his band has a voice that pretty.

"Good morning, handsome."

Chanyeol flicks his head to the source of the voice, and he's startled to see Byun Baekhyun sitting at the edge of the bed, looking all sorts of alluring while dressed in nothing but a huge jacket that suspiciously looks like his.

"You look so funny," Baekhyun chuckles as he puts his phone down and crawls over to Chanyeol, whose eyes widen when the hoodie dangerously hikes up and reveals more of his supple thighs.

"W-Why are you here?"

Baekhyun chuckles as he reaches up and boops Chanyeol's nose.

"You still suffer weird morning confusion even after all these years? Endearing."

Chanyeol blinks as he stares up at Baekhyun's bright smile that seems to look even more ethereal with the sun casting a beautiful glow into the room. Memories of last night with Baekhyun slowly comes back into his mind and he relaxes.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as he closes his eyes. "For a moment, I thought I was dreaming."

The bed shifts again, Chanyeol feels Baekhyun crawl up on top of him again. He opens his eyes and lightly laughs when Baekhyun perches his chin on his chest and he looks up at him, giving him such a cute view of his face.

"You still like it here, don't you?" Chanyeol says as he places a hand on the small of Baekhyun's back. He nods, hair fluffing up and down at the motion.

"Only if it's your chest," he mumbles in a small voice.

Chanyeol sighs in contentment. He's never felt so at peace in years than he has right now. Maybe it's because he's with Baekhyun, the only person who has ever made him feel at home and comfortable to be with someone in such an intimate manner.

"What do we do now?" Baekhyun wonders. "You and I are basically dating."

Chanyeol hums.

"Why, what do you want to do?"

"Well…" Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. "You know I've always been a private person."

"We're hiding our relationship, then?"

Baekhyun nods. "Yeah, but that's only because our company is still mediaplaying the rivalry that we have. Imagine how surprised our fans will be when they find out that we're actually a thing."

"Ah, it would be nice to have a relationship that's known to the fans," Chanyeol muses. "But I guess being private could also be thrilling."

"You think it's romantic, don't you?" Baekhyun teases. "Pulling each other in dressing rooms while cameras are away to spend some time during music shows alone, going on secret getaways, sending cryptic stuff on social media… your hopeless romantic ass is shaking."

Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun's nose, causing him to whine in a nasal voice that makes him break out into laughter at how ridiculous it sounds.

"Fuck I'm so in love with you," he groans as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun's body and pulls him in for a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" the smaller gasps, slapping Chanyeol's chest until he finally lets him go. He laughs as Baekhyun fakes breathing in huge gulps of air before he flops on the spot beside him and giggle as he cuddles up into him.

"I love you lots, Chanyeol."

"Love you lots too, Hyunee."

Baekhyun turns to the side and gives him a teasing smile.

"Back at that nickname, aren't we?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Social Casualty - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Centuries - Fall Out Boy (the song Baekhyun sings in the award show)  
> Valentine - 5 Seconds of Summer Somewhere in Neverland - All Time Low


End file.
